Jess Harnell
|birthplace = Englewood, New Jersey, U.S. |family = Joe Harnell (father; †) Alice Harnell (mother) Cara Harnell (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Singer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1987-present |status = Active }}Jess Q. Harnell (born December 23, 1963) is an American voice actor and singer, best known for voicing Wakko Warner in Animaniacs and Crash Bandicoot in the video game franchise of the same name. Biography Harnell was born on December 23, 1963 at Englewood Hospital and Medical Center, in Englewood, New Jersey, and grew up in nearby Teaneck, the son of Joe Harnell (a jazz composer) and his wife Alice. Harnell's first major role was providing the voices of Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox for the Splash Mountain attraction at Disneyland Park, reviving the roles last played in 1946 by Johnny Lee and James Baskett, respectively, in the film Song of the South. Harnell also recorded some new character dialogue for the subsequent Walt Disney World version of the attraction. Since then, Harnell has become one of the most prolific voice actors of the last two decades, providing voices for many companies. He is best known for portraying Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf on Animaniacs, Cedric in Sofia the First, Spyro the Dragon on Spyro: A Hero's Tail, the current voice of Crash Bandicoot, Sewer Urchin on The Tick, Wooton Bassett on the radio series Adventures in Odyssey, and Ironhide in the Transformers films. Outside of cartoons, Harnell is the lead singer of a rock band called Rock Sugar, which takes heavy metal tunes and mashes them up with 80' s pop song lyrics. He has also been the announcer for America's Funniest Home Videos since 1998 (succeeding the late Ernie Anderson and Gary Owens in the role). Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Jerry Lewis (1st voice; eps. 1-52), Damon (ep. 1), Phil (ep. 1), Dr. Hephaestus (ep. 4), Mr. Hannigan (ep. 5), Scientist (ep. 6), Conference Guest (ep. 7), Announcer (ep. 7), Billy Bob (ep. 9), Reprogramming Agent (ep. 9), Vince King (ep. 11), Brett (ep. 12), Sinclair (ep. 14), Delivery Man (ep. 14), Sibling #1 (ep. 14), Aliens (ep. 15), Driving Teacher (ep. 15), Toby (ep. 15), Radar Operator (ep. 16), Blonde Bodyguard (ep. 18), Pool Boy #1 (ep. 18), Basketball Player (ep. 19), Guard #2 (ep. 19), Steve (ep. 19), Student (ep. 23), Malaysian Prime Minister (ep. 24), Dirk Johnson (ep. 26), Ticket Master (ep. 27), Guard 1 (ep. 29), Guard 2 (ep. 29), Dr. V (ep. 30), Willie (ep. 30), Coach (ep. 31), Rose's Husband (ep. 33), Frankie Dude (ep. 35), Kangaroo Point Mayor (ep. 35), TV Announcer (ep. 36), Blonde White House Aide (ep. 38), Tad Bailey (ep. 41), Wilhelm LaRue (ep. 41), Large Library Guy (ep. 46), Anson Carter (ep. 46), Birmingham Brawler (ep. 46), Drew (ep. 48), Stan (ep. 49), Chet (ep. 49), Professor Claymore (ep. 50), Fashion Store Clerk (ep. 51), Soldier (ep. 52), Additional Voices Animated Films *''Asterix & the Vikings'' (2006) - Cacofonix Anime Dubbing Anime *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Takashi Kashihara/Shinma Kyo-Koh (ep. 8), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Inugami Gyobu *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Hazia Dealer *''Ponyo'' (2008) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) - Lock, Dr. Finkelstein *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Jess Harnell at the Internet Movie Database *Jess Harnell at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Disney